The Ides of March
by calatrava
Summary: Harry had always lived in silent, seething resentment of his relatives, being unaware of his true destiny. His awareness brings forces forward, intent on destroying him utterly. But pitting yourself against the Master of Death has terrible consequences


**The Ides of March**

Harry has always lived in silent, seething resentment of his relatives while being unaware of his true destiny. Once he achieves awareness forces marshal against him, intent on destroying him utterly. But they should know that pitting themselves against the Master of Death has terrible consequences. AU

A/N

Something new.

Dialogue normal/external speech  
_Dialogue_ inner thoughts  
**Dialogue** supernatural speech  
_**Dialogue**_ supernatural inner thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It still remains the intellectual property of its owners. Which is not me.

* * *

**I**

**United Kingdom  
Surrey  
George Abbot School  
**

_I wonder if there is anything more than this?_

For as long as he could remember, Harry was always surrounded by darkness. Whether it was in the gloom of his cupboard under the stairs, to the unease festering within his heart, the messy haired boy knew that something was not quite right.

He lay on his pathetic excuse of a cot, staring into the floorboards in front of him as he drummed his fingers over his thigh. He was never alone, feeling the silken touches of spiders cross over him as he shivered in disgust and acceptance. His instinctive dislike of the arachnids had long been toned down into acceptance, as there was little that he could have done about it.

_There is something... not right. _

But that was a common thought that came to the lad who felt a chasm deep in his heart that could never be filled. Not by the casual neglect that his aunt and uncle gave him, not by the loneliness that pervaded over his waking hours, not the maddening feeling of ignorance that came across him whenever he found something inexplicable happen.

And he felt positively ancient in comparison to his peers, who lived their lives through rose tinted lenses while he was drifting amongst them.

His teachers were concerned that the dull eyed boy would grow up to be absolutely indifferent to the world around him. The described him as detached, the polite term for sociopath. But he was so well mannered and passive that their worries were kept to themselves. Besides his odd tendencies to stare off into space and seclude himself from his classmates, Harrison James Potter was a model student.

His intelligence was clear to people that met him, eyes that had wisdom and experience that were disconcerting. With startling green orbs that pierced into your soul, people usually avoided eye contact with the boy as they found it to be too... uncomfortable. Once engaged in conversation, he would reveal a keen and inquiring mind, an intellectual curiosity that was burningly evident and all consuming. With a casual haunt in the library, Harry knew a measure of contentment when he delved into books that explored the history of the world.

For he was consumed with truths, be it of the physical world and of myths. There was power in stories, one that he instinctively understood, even if he could not express why. The wonders of the Atlanteans captivated him, and in his most private moments he would close his eyes and dream.

Dream that there was something more than the mind numbing mundane nature of his life, that he was capable of so much more. Where the mind numbing and superficial ordinariness enforced by this aunt and uncle was a prophylactic against the world that really existed. A world of darkness and light where he would fit in. A place where things would start to make sense. That he was blessed, a pawn of prophecy that would shape the world around him with his very existence.

Though in later moments Harry would regret ever having such lofty, self-aggrandising sentiments and would wish for normality to enter into his life again.

But the forces of Destiny would not be denied. Especially by mortals that conspired to pervert the course that she had laid out with her deft hand.

She stood there, unseen by eyes that still could not comprehend non Euclidean space, observing the boy that carried an aura of solitude that she had seen before.

**Is that your chosen one?**

Destiny turned her head slightly, an affectation she did not need as she could perceive the world around her without the need for mortal eyes.

**He is one of them. Though he hasn't come into his full maturity... **

Fate gave an amused grin, her anthropomorphical avatar being of a young woman clothed in free flowing robes that did nothing for modesty. She stared into the public schoolroom, staring intently at the boy that found himself incredibly bored with the subject. The emerald eyes were dull, lacking the vibrancy that she longed to see on the mortal.

**Yes... he has those eyes, **Fate whispered,** So you are moving down that path then?**

Destiny gave her sibling a Cheshire grin before nodding decisively, **Indubitably. **

**His path will not be an easy one, **Fate warned, **he is bound by the petty and erroneous judgements of others that will stop at nothing to stop him. Even if it means every conceivable betrayal that can be launched against the human heart. **

**I am well aware of chains, my dear sister. After all, they are your speciality, **Destiny responded dryly.

**You wound me so! Is it really the chains of Fate, or of Destiny? **She asked whimsically, **Are we not two sides of the same coin? And how could I do that to poor Harry? Who has suffered so much, so needlessly in his admittedly short existence. How can I act against our pawn of prophesy?**

True anger appeared on Destiny's face as she placed her hands upon Harry's shoulders. The raven haired boy could not feel anything but a slight sensation over his body, a light buzz that he quickly drew himself into, **Yet** **there are others that will act against him.** **Those mortals seek to pervert our path. They have bound him, misinterpret our prophecy and relegate our chosen into a life of abuse and neglect. They seek to chain him to a fate of their making, a tool for their use**

**That is intolerable!** Fate spat out in disgust, an ugly emotion appearing over her as she stared grimly into Harry's eyes, trying to divine how much he would change the status quo.

**The arrogance of such people is astounding. Yet we should not be surprised. They are **_**wizards**_** after all, **Destiny observed with contempt.

Fate shook her head in disappointment before letting lose an amused sigh, **Such hubris is unbecoming for a race that has no right to exist. Surely they know that momentum is overwhelming. That we will succeed sooner or later. **

**Their perspective is skewed by their short life spans. They see victory with such myopic vision, even if we prevail in the long term.**

Understanding was reached between the two primordial forces of the universe. Their unique perspective was honed over the long time horizon that each has lived through. Though there were critical junctions in history, where a special few would be chosen to make changes that were needed to be made.

Fate looked around her before a frown creased her forehead, **Shouldn't our brother be here as well? After all, he was the one that started this whole mess...**

**He has his own concerns to worry about. But it is odd that he is so unconcerned about a fate that binds him as well, **Destiny responded with amusement.

**He doesn't respect us. He sees everything as subject to him and his domain, **sulked Fate with uncharacteristic childishness.

Destiny couldn't help but agree with her sentiments but sighed nonetheless, **He may be right about that though.**

**Maybe. All things must die. Even us. **

**Which is why we have Harrison James Potter with us. To show the world that there are powers left in this world that still matter. **

Fate nodded her head solemnly, **Agreed. How much longer do we need to wait?**

**We just need our dear boy to understand. After that, he will seek out his true path. And then, and then he will conquer. **

Fate looked at Destiny with a cocked eyebrow, **Is that really wise?**

**What? Do you think that he will achieve anything less? **

**I hope you are not setting the poor boy up as you did your last few ... projects. Some of them were the most remarkable people in the world, but that didn't stop the tragedies that befell them.**

**Trust me, this boy is different. Once he comes into maturity we can expect wonderful things from him.**

Destiny felt the tendrils of foreboding wafting over her soul, **It's not genocide is it? **

**Hardly. I think we have all learnt our lessons from those sorry... misunderstandings. And there is no reason to make bloat Death on such profligate wastes of potential. **

With a smile that was captivating and horrifying, Fate turned her attention to a bored Harrison James Potter as he scribbled idly on his notepad. She could see the power brimming under his skin, waiting to be unleashed on the people foolish enough to challenge the Pattern that she wished to weave. She could feel his apathy and dissatisfaction, a challenge to everything that she had stood for since she was given existence.

**No...** she whispered in anticipation. **Patience is all that we require. There are things beyond that of mortal comprehension. Forces in play that demand a definitive conclusion.**

Destiny giggled before twirling her hand around the boy's head and slowly started to whisper into his ear.

The forces of Fate and Destiny could not be denied, especially when they were working in unison. Harry felt something constrict in himself as a metaphysical coin spun somewhere in the universe. Unconstrained by petty things such as the laws of physics, it continued to spin faster and faster before dropping into a metaphorical ground.

From there it spun on its edge, seemingly unwilling to land on any face as forces converged upon it. Seeking to twist it into something it was not. But with the help of the oldest beings in existence, it landed with a deep thud. The reverberations carried throughout the prime dimensions as ripples were sent forward, heralding a profound change in the order of things.

_**You ... will ... conquer in our name. **_

* * *

**United Kingdom  
Scotland  
Hogwarts **

"Are you sure about this Albus?"

Minerva McGonagall looked sceptical at the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts. Her severe face was scrunched up in doubt as she questioned his decision for the fifth time.

Clad in robes of midnight blue, adorned with stars and moons, Dumbledore gave a weary sigh before nodding in guilt and remorse.

"He poses a danger that no one can understand. Even after years of examination, I do not believe that it would be a wise decision for him to be integrated into magical society."

The Scot narrowed her eyes in frustration, tenaciously arguing the point for the better part of a year, "I do not agree with that. He is a perfectly normal child, as can be expected under his circumstances."

"Minerva, you have seen his evaluation by St Mungo's personel. You know what they say about him."

"And whose fault is that Albus? You placed him there and convinced us all it was for the best. Even after we found out about his ... conditions, the obliviations and personality changes were far too late to save Harry Potter."

Dumbledore looked his age as he rubbed his temples in remorse, "I know Minerva. Believe me, I am well aware of my failings towards Harry Potter. But the fact remains that his connection to Voldemort leaves him at great risk to everyone around him."

The Gryffindor head of house pursed her lips before pacing the office in disagreement, "That remains to be true. There are Slytherin students here who pose more of a risk than Mr Potter."

He gave her a chiding look before standing up, "Now now, they are just children who have their entire life ahead of them. We cannot fault them at this age, not until they are truly independent and aware of their actions."

"Isn't Mr Potter a child either? For a person that believes in second chances, you are not even willing to give him a first one," she retorted acerbically.

Wincing at that accusation he ignored it and walked over to face his sleeping phoenix.

"Yes, yes he is..." he answered hoarsely.

Minerva pursed her lips before closing her eyes in anguish, "There are times that I cannot agree with what we do. About how you can so cavalierly decide that a child's suffering is necessary from one of our greatest supporters, yet easily give second chances to people who have sinned against us."

He gave her a reproachful look as he began to chide her, "To sin is to be mortal our ability to forgive others makes us stronger than them. Who are we to judge them?"

"Who are you to judge then, to who is expendable for the greater good?" she asked just as pointedly.

Albus Dumbledore could not answer the question. It was a question that had haunted him ever since he had taken a life in order to further his lofty ideals. Ever since he had held himself back and let others be sacrificed all in the nebulous name of the greater good.

_Something's are worth dying for. Worth sacrificing for. Aren't they?_

"He is a strong boy Minerva," he whispered out in regret, "one that can withstand the darkness that we are condemning to. And he will be stronger for it."

With over a century of life experience and wisdom behind him, his words had the certainty that the young found great comfort in.

"I sincerely hope that you know what you are doing," Minerva responded gravely.

She stood up and made a move to her office, her thoughts turning maudlin as she felt the unease at which Harrison James Potter was being subjected to.

"So do I, so do I," whispered out the Chief Warlock of the British Isles as stared deeply into his pensieve.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N**

This may or may not be continued if there is sufficient interest to support the story. Needless to say that it will be dark and is not recommended for children.


End file.
